


Bracelets

by LuckyBossuet



Series: Why Do You Have Those...? [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bracelets, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Enjolras wears these bracelets, never takes them off
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Why Do You Have Those...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> note that this fic has mentions of coming out both with sexuality and gender, I am cis and straight, but I have tried to be respectful and have mentioned things friends/family I have in the LGBTQ+ community have mentioned to me. If I have accidentally offended or made anyone uncomfortable please let me know and I will try and take appropriate action
> 
> Beta read by magicpiano and Courferal

A blond man sat next to a dark-haired man; he immediately reached for the other’s hand.

“Hey, there,” Enjolras said, laying his head on Grantaire’s shoulder.

“Hello,” was the response, which caused Enjolras to nuzzle his head into Grantaire’s jumper, “That’s odd, I could have sworn it was my boyfriend who just sat down, not a wild cat?” he mused.

Enjolras pulled away, a playful glare on his face, “I’ve not seen you all day, R, let me have this,” he pouted.

Grantaire pecked his cheek, “I know E, I’m sorry.”

The cafe they were in wasn’t their usual place, this one was closer to Grantaire’s studio and was equal distance from Enjolras’ internship, so it was a convenient place to meet for lunch.

Enjolras was still pouting, so Grantaire pulled Enjolras’ hand above the table, kissed it, and placed their interlocked hands between the sandwiches he had ordered for them.

Enjolras looked at their hands, Grantaire’s with paint on them, Enjolras with his usual rainbow bead bracelet and- nothing else.

“My pride bracelet!” he looked panicked, “one of them’s fallen off. I must have left it somewhere at work, I-”

He was cut off by Grantaire pulling out said blue, pink and white bracelet.

“If you mean this one, then you left it when you rushed out this morning before I woke up,” he fastened it onto Enjolras’ wrist, kissing the pulse point there before releasing him.

“Thank you,” the younger man breathed a sigh of relief, “Sorry for freaking; it’s just, they’re really important to me.”

“I know, love. That’s why I brought it with me instead of just waiting ‘til you came over.”

After eating for a while, and talking about their day, Grantaire asked, “I was wondering though, why do you always wear them, E?”

Enjorlas sighed and took a sip of his coffee, “Yeah, they weren’t bought. I’ve mentioned my sister to you?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well, she was the relative I initially came out to, first as trans, then as gay. We were 14, I think? When I came out to her as trans, she was making friendship bracelets with a set she got for Christmas, and after I told her she found out what the flag looked like and she made me this bracelet,” he pointed at the woven bracelet he had thought he’d lost.

“That’s really sweet,” Grantaire put his arm around Enjolras because he saw his boyfriend was getting emotional at this story.

“Yeah, I was really grateful, that was what made me feel okay telling Ferre and Courf, cos I knew I’d still have someone in my corner.”

He took another breath before continuing, “The second one she gave me when we were 15, I’d waited before telling her I was into guys, part of me was worried she’d say that it meant I must be a girl, but no, she just said that she loved me. A week later she gave me these beads.”

Enjolras was smiling at the memory.

“I still wear them because when people dismiss that part of me, they help me to remember I’m allowed to be me.”

* * *


End file.
